Telling Parker
by Sarah9488
Summary: Booth and Brennan tell Parker of their sweet little secret. Fluff. BB. Please RR


**My first Bones fic. This thought just occured to me. I don't have any experience with oneshots. And as you might notice, English isn't my first tongue (unfortunately), but some mistakes are wanted because of Parker... Reviews are always appreciated that's the only thing that can help me to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...**

* * *

**_Telling Parker_**

Temperance was nervous. She sat on a coach in Booth's living-room and waited for Parker. Sure, she had met Parker before, but this time was different – this time she wasn't only the partner of his father, she was the mother of his little sibling.

"Bones don't look like that. Parker is just six."

Booth came back to the living-room and saw his partner feeling very uncomfortable. He gave her a glass of water and smiled at the sight of her hand resting on her abdomen.Just a month ago he had found her in front of his door. She hadn't needed much time to tell him what this visit was about. "Booth, I'm pregnant" she had told him without any hesitation and before he had even let her in.They had figured out that there was more than friendship some time before and it worked out. But he was sure that she wouldn't like to have a baby. They have talked a lot in that night with the result that she wanted the baby. Booth was pleased with her decision. He hadn't planned things to be like they were now, but he thought it was right like that. God had planned it this way. He had sent her this wonderful, intelligent squint girl and he thanked him for that.

"Seeley, don't call me Bones. We'll have a child and you are still calling me Bones.""Perhaps that's the baby's first word 'Bones'… I guess, you like that more than 'Mummy' at least because you didn't want to be a Mummy before""I'm going to be a mother, Seeley. Our child can call me 'mommy' all the time."

She smiled brightly when he kissed her. Just when he wanted to sit next to her his bell rang. Booth touched Brennan's hand when he left to open the door.

"Seeley, I cannot do this. You know, I'm not good with kids""That's not a pro in your current circumstance…"

She looked at him helplessly.

"Bones… Temperance, you can do this. Parker adores you and as long as you don't mention any of the words penis, vagina, sex or any synonyms for these words it'll be great."

He left the living-room and Temperance could hear him open the door and talking to Rebecca.

"Hey… Yeah, I've told her about the forbidden words… See you later… Bub, Dr Brennan is sitting in the living-room. Do you want to welcome her?"

A few seconds later she could here the footsteps of the little boy.

"Dr Bones!" he screamed when he saw her and ran to hug her and afterwards took a seat on her lap.

"Hey Parker, how are you?" Brennan said shyly. She definitely wasn't used to these kinds of enthusiastic greetings.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Dr Bones, guess what happened at my school?"

"You can call me Temperance, you know. Your daddy calls me Bones because…"

"…I like to bother her." Booth stepped in dreading that Brennan would explain her job to a six-year-old.

"Can I call you Dr Bones though? Tempr… your name is just too long. But you still have to guess."

Brennan smiled at the blonde boy and nodded. "So… you want me to guess… Maybe you have a girlfriend at school?"

"Eew, no. Girls are stupid…" then he realized what he just had said. "I mean, you aren't a girl, Dr Bones. You are a grown-up like my mommy is."

"What is it then, Parker?"

"In school we have a play and I am the Yankee Doodle" he said with a great smile wanting to be praised.

"Yeah… that sounds great…" Tempe said not even knowing what that meant.

Booth had to laugh seeing his partner's expressions.

"That is really great, Bub. But Dr Brennan and I wanted to talk to you…"

"With me? You're here because of I am here?" He watched Temperance who nodded nervously as his father sat next to them. "What's the matter… some adult stuff? Do you need me at your work? I'd be a good helper… like Robin…"

Again Temperance didn't really know what he meant.

"Unfortunately, we don't need a Robin, but if we need one someday we'll think of you instantly." Booth laughed.

"Promise!"

"I promise…" Booth held his hand on his chest as though he wanted to swear.

"Then, we'll be like Batman and Robin and Batgirl and all the squints are our helpers…Cool."

"The real matter is that Dr Brennan, Temperance, will be a mother"

"But you aren't married" Parker was indignant at this matter of fact.

"Your mommy and daddy aren't married either." She told him softly and the thought of Rebecca and her Seeley married sent bumps through her entire body. She loved this man too much already and couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Through these few years she had learned to trust him. He was her best friend and her partner in both love and at work.

"But… God wants people to be married when they get kids, Grandma told me so."

"Did she Parker? God loves you and Mommy and me even though Mommy and I aren't married. You know that God loves everyone…""Yeah. I'm sorry, Dr Bones.""It's alright, Parker.""Do you remember when I told you that I like Temperance the way Mommy likes Drew?""Sure, I think that's cool.""And with whom do you get a baby?""With someone you like very much""Right. And because Temperance, or Dr Bones how you call her, and I like each other very much, we'll get this baby together.""Aha""What your daddy tries to tell you is that he'll be the daddy of my baby either."

Parker remained silent for a few seconds."But he's my daddy, already. Your baby needs another one."

"And he'll be your daddy forever and ever. But my baby needs a family… but do you know who is an important part of this family?"

"Me?"

"Of course you. You'll be the big brother of the baby. You have to take care that nobody hurts your little brother or sister."

"That's a big reponse…"

"Responsibility? Sure it is! Do you think you can make it?"

"Definitely! I'll be a good big brother. But I hope it's a boy… I can't stand girls. They cry all the time, play with dolls and giggle so much. With a boy I can play baseball!"

"Temp… Tempe, is the baby right there in your tummy?" the blonde boy asked a few seconds later pointing at it.

"Yeah, do you want to try if you can hear it already?"

Parker nodded and lowered his head to her abdomen. Booth smiled at the mother of his future child seeing how good she was with his boy and mouthed "I love you". She smiled back being happy that Parker was more excited than shocked.

"I can't here it" Parker noticed disappointed.

"It's probably too small. It's not bigger than a yo-yo at this point."

"That small? But it can't be that big, can it? You can't even see that you're having a baby with your flat belly. But I've told him that he has a nice family. I think it's a boy… nice families always have boys."

Suddenly the boy was in deep thoughts. "Daddy, you've told me that Dr Bones and the squints are a family…"

"That's right, Bub."

"Then the squints are the family of the baby either…"

"You could say so"

"But I want to be in the family of them either! Dr Bones isn't my mommy and so she doesn't belong to my family and the squints, neither."

"They sure are a part of your family. Even though I'm not a squint I'm in their family and because you are in my family, you belong to their family. You've all the time! Haven't you noticed, yet?"

Parker shook his head.

Brennan looked Parker straight in the eyes. "Sure, you are. We all love you, Parker."

"Really?"

"Of course, Bub. You call Angela 'aunt', don't you? And an aunt is a part of your family."

"Then the baby definitely is a boy because it has me and all the squints in the family."

Parker was all excited about his new role as big brother. He kept talking to the unborn and made plans for the future with the baby. He even told Rebecca of his plans and that he needed a dog, especially now he was a big brother and had to protect a baby.

Later that evening Tempe and Seeley lay on the very same couch on which Temperance had been seated on nervously hours before. They watched a DVD – a totally new experience to Brennan – while he played with her hair.

"Do you know what Parker told me?"

"No idea, Bones" he replied to bother her.

"He told me that he has hoped that you would love me."

"Has he?"

"He said that you often likes girls and because he didn't want me to be mad with you, which means mad with him, he hoped that…"

"I told you that he adores you."

She smiled brightly and he had the feeling that he could see right to her mind.

"Not only this, he wanted you to have a good girlfriend that stays with you and makes you happy."

"Bones, you are good with kids. Don't tell yourself that you aren't."

"I fear being a mother, Seeley. I'm not good with human beings at all just with the dead ones. There are so many things you can do wrong…"

"But hey, you are not alone. You have me, the squints and our little big brother."

She laughed again.

"I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too"


End file.
